Robin and Raven, the real deal
by Teen Tyrant
Summary: The joke is over. Here's the real gift to the RobinxRaven Romance Community. Its serious this time. Explaination inside. Please review. Flames, as always, are welcome.


**Robin and Raven, the real deal**

**By**

**Teen Tyrant**

You have no idea how hard I'm laughing right now. The reaction I got from Robin and Raven, in 10 seconds was just priceless. I have a confession to make: the whole thing was a joke! Yep, it was all a prank. Nobody seemed to pick it up, but it wasn't really a fic in the end, was it? It was really just a rant. I'm surprised nobody pointed it out.

I just wanted to piss off the Rob/Rae fans to find out which ones were sincere, and which ones just put them together because they hated Starfire. Since no Rob/Star fan has ever bashed Raven as a character (that I'm aware of), the Starfire haters are simply unforgivable.

I'll make a confession here. I don't hate the Robin/Raven Romance Community as much as I led you all to believe. I myself think that Robin and Raven could work if Robin wasn't in love with Starfire.

The only things that I hate about the RRRC are those fans of it who think that Rob/Rae is so obvious when its not, and those who simply hate Starfire. But, as most of the flamers pointed out, most Rob/Rae fans _don't _hate Starfire, and I'm aware of that. The whole thing was just an insult to the Starfire haters.

The fic that follows is the **real deal**, my true gift to the RRRC. Of course, as a Rob/Star fan, I can't put them together permanently, but there is a genuine romantic moment. Sorry to all the Rob/Rae fans who did not deserve to be provoked with my little joke. The Starfire haters, get lost.

And now, your real gift. Enjoy…

* * *

Raven hovered a few feet above the tower roof, lost in meditation. "Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos." she repeated, over and over. With all the racket Beast Boy and Cyborg had been making all day, the only place where she could focus was outside the tower.

So caught up in meditation was she, that she didn't hear the door to the roof open behind her. She wasn't aware of another human presence, until a voice tentatively spoke to her.

"Raven?" it asked quietly. Raven nearly fell out of her hovering place. Frowning in frustration, she turned her head to see Robin standing beside her, looking at her curiously. Her face softened slightly.

"What is it Robin?" she asked.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright. You seemed to be kind of distant since that thing with Trigon. Even more than usual.".

Raven sighed. "Thank you for your concern, but I'm fine."

Robin sat down next to where she hovered. "Hope you don't mind if I just sit here for a while." he said to her.

Eyes closed she responded. "Its alright, just try to stay quiet.".

Robin smiled. "No problem.".

After a while, Raven spoke to him again. "I meant to thank you, for rescuing me. It was a brave thing to do. Although foolish." she said softly.

Robin shrugged. "I couldn't let anything happen to you. I'm your friend.".

Yeah, he was her friend. But he would always wonder if there might have ever been more. When the Titans had first formed, he had been attracted to both Starfire and Raven. They were both wonderful, beautiful creatures, on opposite ends of the spectrum. Starfire was bright, happy, a vibrant beauty. Raven was dark, mysterious, a shadowy kind of beauty.

Because of his own nature, he had chosen Starfire almost immediately. But that still left his interest in Raven. What would it have been like if he'd chosen to get closer to her? Their mental bond and current events had allowed that to happen to an extent, but he wondered. What would it be like to love someone as dark as her?

Raven was picking up these thoughts from him, in a fashion. She actually smirked, her eyes remaining closed. "You too, huh?".

Robin sat up straight. "What?".

Raven opened her eyes and looked at him. "You wonder what it could have been like if we'd gotten together, too.".

Robin's eyes widened in shock. "You mean… you?" he asked, astounded.

Raven shrugged. "I've always wondered about it myself. I mean, you and I do have a lot in common. But I know its not going to happen. And even if it did, it wouldn't last. You and I are too much alike. It wouldn't work long-term.".

Robin nodded. "Yeah, but still…".

Raven raised an eyebrow. "What? You're not going to reject Starfire and start spending time with me, are you? Because if that's what you're thinking, Robin, then you-" she began, but he cut her off.

"No. I'm not going to reject Starfire. I… well, you know how I feel about her. Its just that, I'm still curious. I mean, you were my other choice. Whenever someone has a choice to make, and they pick one, they always wonder what would have happened if they'd taken the other path. I'm wondering about that now. Its not serious, it just…" he trailed off, unable to describe the desire to know. 

Raven closed her eyes and meditate a little longer. Finally, she said, "Well Robin, how about we satisfy a one piece of that curiosity." she proposed.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

Raven lowered herself to the roof and sat next to him. "I mean, we can't have the full deal, that's impossible now. But, we can find out what one part of it would have been like.". She turned her head to him, and leaned in, just the slightest bit. Her eyes were still open, seeing if he'd get the picture.

After thinking about it for a moment, he got it, and began to breath heavily with embarrassment and nervousness. He began to lean in a little himself, but then Raven pulled back and looked him right in the eyes.

"This is a one time deal, Robin. Don't be getting any ideas. It won't ever work, and I'm not going to let you hurt Starfire in an attempt to make it work." she said seriously.

Robin nodded. "I know. Don't worry, I won't get any ideas." he agreed.

That settled, Raven said, "Okay then." and began to lean in again.

Closing their eyes, their lips touched together. Raven's heart fluttered the slightest bit, as her curiosity was finally satisfied. So _this_ was what it was like to kiss Robin. It was sweeter than she imagined. She almost wished that it could go on, so she could see where it would take them.

Robin was amazed. He was finding out what it was like to kiss the other girl of his dreams. Starfire had kissed him when they first met, and her lips had been soft and warm. Raven's lips were also soft, but cool. It really was the other end of the spectrum. He almost wished that it could go on, so he could see what it would be like with this girl. But he wouldn't .

After holding the kiss for about three seconds, they parted, breathing a little faster than before.

Raven took a deep breath. "Wow." she said plainly.

Robin nodded. "Yeah. Wow.".

Raven closed her eyes. "So that's what it would have been like. Its almost too bad that there can't be more." she said, emphasizing "almost".

Robin breathed deeply. "I know what you mean. Well, at least I know what its like to kiss you. I suppose if I just imagine that repeated, then I'll get a good idea of what it would have been like if were were the real deal.".

Raven nodded, then levitated back into the air, and resumed her meditation. Robin sat where he was for few more minutes, thinking one last time about what might have been, if things had been different.

As he got up to leave, he turned back to Raven one more time. " 'If things had been different'. Aren't those just the most aggravating words every spoken?" he asked her.

Not moving or opening her eyes, Raven responded. "You mean, other than 'if only'? Yeah, definitely." she said.

**The End

* * *

**

So that's the real deal. As you can see, even a serious Rob/Star fan can write a serious Rob/Rae fic. Please feel free to flame again. Although I expect flames to come from Rob/Rae fans for bothering with the joke of Robin and Raven, in 10 seconds in the first place. I hope no fellow Rob/Star fans take offense and flame me for writing a serious Rob/Rae fic. I hope you enjoyed. Until next time.


End file.
